It's In Her Touch
by Covingtontw
Summary: She was the one he could feel, the one he trust more than anyone. She was his partner and he loved her. He just have to figure out if she truly thought of him as her soulmate the way he knew with every fiber in his broken body that she was his. An epic love story for two persons who truly meant for one another.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Haven; those rights belong to the creators.

I'm completely enamored with the TV show. I'm so lucky to finally watch the series. There are only a few shows that have garnered so much of my time engrossed in the characters and the story of Haven. I am a Nathan and Audrey fan and that have driven me to write about these lovely creatures. I don't think I have been obsessed with two characters since Felicity and Ben.  
I wanted to start my story from Episode 3. 11 "Reunion" this will take place during the dance at the Gym. One of my favorite moments is when Audrey and Nathan danced. I just love the way he looks at her. It's subtle and he so sheepish about it. I get butterflies every time and giggly when I see him looking at her.

"It's in Her Touch"

Nathan POV  
Nathan turned to Audrey, as Duke walked away with Jeanine. She was a vision in a midnight blue lacy blouse. She looked especially lovely this evening. She'd done something different to her hair. She always or mostly wore her hair out. Never like this before. It altered the frame of her face.  
As the light from the gymnasium danced around her hair it cast a soft luminous glow over her face. She was stunning. He loved her and yet he never told her those exact words. Her life was a mystery, she was Sarah, Lucy and now Audrey and he only has one more day to try and keep her from going into the barn. The thought of the barn angered him.  
He looked at her really looked her, his eyes drinking in her delicate features.  
"I remember this song," he said shyly.  
"Dance with me", she asked smiling.  
"I'm not much of a dancer. It's tough when you can't feel you feet," he said.  
"Why do I always go for the shy ones?" she said. Those were the same words that Sarah said to him on the beach. He realized with a little surprise that this wasn't easy for her. She wasn't the typical girly girl. She was determined and headstrong. She never gave off the impression that she was at odds with anything she did or say. She was actually blushing or maybe scared to ask him to dance with her.  
He was delighted and he extended his hand to hers. She gently placed it in his and he felt a surge of liveliness in his body.  
When they reach the dance floor she seemed a little nervous as she awkwardly put her hands over his shoulders. He was just as nervous as her and with her added stimulating touch made him a little faint.  
He took the lead. He was not much of a dancer. He was clumsy and very aware that he could not feel his own legs or the dance floor. But with Audrey holding his hands, unexplained emotions and feelings awoke within his being. These are the moments he wanted to be frozen because this is what he felt was still apart of a normal world.  
Nathan caught his breath as they both relaxed. He was grinning inside. This was the closest he's been to her to since she broke it off with him. He could not take his eyes off her. She was glowing and she was beautiful.  
Funny how he's never shared how he really felt about her. How she's everything he wanted and for reasons other than the fact that she's the only one he could feel.  
He wondered if perhaps if he actually said the words out loud, she would run away.  
"So what were you like in high school?" she asked.  
He looked at her. She was looking at him. Her eyes lit up and he thought right there he wanted to kiss her, because she was the one who always initiated the few kisses that they shared.  
"I was uh… kind of an outsider," he answered a little too self-conscious.  
"Yeah? And I thought all your classmates like you. Robert and Jeanine. You guys weren't all friends?" she said.  
"Jeanine wouldn't even have given me the time of day. Robbie! Standing next to the guy was an invitations to be bullied," he answered.  
"Well, he acts like none of it even affected him," she replied.  
"It did back then," he said.  
"If Jeanine was the one who would most want to come back to high school, if the trouble was about revenge."  
"The killer was bullied." Oh how he wanted to kiss her.  
"And his trouble turns his bullies back into the teenagers that hurt him."  
"And he hurts them back." They were finishing each other sentences. This was natural for them.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"Grab Duke. We got to find Robbie," he let her go, which was difficult.

At The Gull

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked Audrey.  
"Yeah, all clear upstairs," she said.  
"Down here too," Duke chimed in as he sat at the table.  
"Dwight's taking Jeanine and Robert someplace safe," he said.  
"Being together and finally being able to accept each other for who they really are? I think that should help Robbie from appearing again."  
"Well, here's to that, and to be able to legally drink again," Duke took a swing of his beer.  
"You were cute as a teenager." Audrey told Duke. She could have kept that little info to herself.  
Nathan wondered if it was really faith that Audrey was the one for him. He knew that she was immune to the troubles, which meant his trouble also. But then there was Duke. He was everything that he wasn't. Charming. Roughish good looks and confident in every aspect of all things that he did. Audrey had come to trust the other guy. He was still Duke, but he was there for her when she pushed him away. He was not too happy about it, but he cared too much about her and he knew that like him Duke would not let anything happen to her.  
Duke and him may still be at other end of stick with some issues, but sitting here the three of them together was the family and friendship that Nathan longed for. It was the three of them against the barn and any unforeseen dangers that he knew was waiting for them.  
"Yes, I was!" Duke responded with an air of confidence and left the table.  
It was a little after one in the morning and as Audrey looked up at the clock, he knew that time had the better of them and he was only a few hours away from either stopping her from entering the barn or loosing her for twenty seven years. That was how long she'd be in the barn for and by the time she came out he be well in his fifties. He wanted more time. He only wished that he had all the answers.  
"Meteor storm starts soon. For second there I didn't know if I was going to live to see it," she said while she anxiously played with her hands.  
"Arla saved you from Robbie. She didn't kill you when you discovered she was Claire," he tried to reassure her.  
"Well, the barn will be here in a few hours. Then maybe we can figure out what Arla really wants," she said. She was tired and he wanted her to rest even if it meant loosing precious time with her.  
She slapped her hand against the table and started to rise.  
"I'm going to go up," she paused before getting up. "What are you doing?" she asked. It was an invitation that he would have to turn down but the words that he wanted to hear over and over again.  
"What I want to do is stay here with you. I'm going to fix this." He grabbed her hand and said with conviction. "I'm not going to let this be our last night. I'm not giving up." She looked like she was giving up. The barn was coming and like Sarah, Lucy and perhaps many more incarnations of Audrey they too went into the barn.  
"When that barn appears we need to be there," he said to Duke who appeared at the table and back to Audrey. "So we'll go back to the station. We'll put together search parties. Contact the coast guard, maybe they'll let us use their satellite surveillance."  
"It just so happens I know a guy," Duke commented. He was thankful that he could count on him when he needed him the most.  
"Figured you might," Nathan replied.  
"It's good to know that my guys have my back," Audrey said getting up from the table.  
"Hey. You need rest, but we are going to find that barn before it finds you." She looked at Duke and then at him and smiled. It was a hopeful smile. One that he never saw graced her mouth before. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything will be all right. They will figure this thing out together, just like they've done with every trouble case since she first arrived into Haven.  
"Good night," she said defeated.  
"Night." he said and she was walking out the door before looking back once last time. Oh how he wished that this would not be the last night she was in Haven.  
"I'm going to have Manny stay here and watch the apartment," Duke said.  
"You trust him?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, he's okay," he said and he walked away just as Dwight was walking into The Grey Gull.  
" I'm going to assume because they didn't card you at the door that everything went okay with Robert and Jeanine," he asked the cleaner. The guy in many ways has become a friend.  
"Not here about that. I'm here about Audrey," he responded.  
"Audrey, why?" Nathan asked. Weary of the secrets and deceit that was the guard and anyone who know more that they let on.  
"When I met with Kirk earlier, he told me the guard wants Audrey in the barn tomorrow. To make sure that happens."  
"I know what the guard wants. Audrey is going in that barn over my dead body," the fire within Nathan shot out.  
"I told them as much. Be careful, Nathan," he warned. Or was it a challenge.  
"What did he want?" Duke appeared again.  
"I'm not sure," he replied. But Nathan had an inkling suspicion that things were about to change in Haven and not for the better. "Duke I need to let Audrey know what Dwight warned about."  
"Nathan, you only have a couple of hours left before the barn show itself," he tapped at his watch. "Besides she might already be in bed. Do what you must I'll be here waiting."

"Audrey?" Nathan was surprised to find her still out on her deck. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she saw that her face glistened. She was crying. Why didn't he offer to take her upstairs? She was being Audrey and should have seen through her façade of bravery.  
Her eyes widened as he took a step toward her, closing the distance between them.  
"Nathan," she murmured. Her lips parted and he could hear a soft rush of her breath escape. "I thought you were going to the station."  
"I was, but Dwight came by and…."  
"Did everything go well with Robbie and Jeanine," she interrupted. It was so like her to think about the troubled without giving any thought to her own happiness.  
"He was not here because of them, he was here because of you," she gasped. "He came here to warn us that the Guard wants you in the barn tomorrow when it appears."  
"The guard? What do they have to do with all this?" she retorted.  
He reached out and took her hand in his as he wiped the tears from cheek. He wanted her. Heaven knows he wanted her. He needed her, for more than just her touch. He wanted to keep her safe, protect her.  
"I don't know Audrey." He snaked his arms around her back and she shuddered. "I promise we will find all the answers together."  
"Nathan," her voice was not her own.  
She was instantly pressed up against him. He wanted her now; he did not want this feeling to end. To feel again, she was in his arms. He did not quite understand how when she was holding his hand, or the slightest touch could free his trouble. He felt the Maine cool air and felt the hair on his arms tingled.  
His lips found hers, and she did not pull back. He was not gentle, he just wanted to kiss her with everything he had, with every ounce of desperation that a man who was about to loose his soul mate. That is how he felt about Audrey. He did not know if she felt the same way, but never in his life that he felt this way about someone.  
He deepened the kiss, parting her lips, tasting her, seeking her warmth. He felt her heart racing, her hands found his hair and he thought this was the end. She was his drug. He felt like a king, immortal. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
He felt his heart pounding against his chest; he could hardly keep his breath a steady pace. His hand skimmed over her ribs until he found the soft fullness of her breast. He squeezed softly, memorizing the shaped and the feel.  
She was perfect and he could feel the reaction thought her lacy blue top. He wanted to take her in his mouth, peel her top off and do a hundred wicked things to her. She was aroused and eager and he could feel it in the way she surrendered her body to him. She desperately clutched at his shoulders as if this was the last time that she would see him and he knew it to be true.  
"Nathan," her voice was muffled with desire. He did not want this moment to end. He wanted to keep touching her, to consume her.  
He drew back a little.  
"Nathan, I… Duke is waiting on you right." He leaned in to kiss her once more and she did not object. She took the reigns from him and kissed him with fervor. "Audrey, I…"  
"I know Nathan," she said and kiss him once more.

Thank you for reading and please feel free to review if you like. I have already started to think about chapter 2, which will pick up from Episode 12 "Thank for the Memories". I really want to be caught up writing so I can have a chapter corresponding to a new episode in season 4 and with that make changes to my story as I see fit.


End file.
